Fate Seal Night:Re
by BlueSoulknight
Summary: Minato Arisato wished to spend more time with his friends right before his death. That small wish changes his Fate, and he is summoned in the 5th Holy Grail War. Will he survive? More than likely, after all, his class is one of a kind. A Wild Card through and through. Wild Card is a mouthful though, so he'll take a page out of one of his successor's book. A Joker is here.
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly, for no reason, other than wanting to all of a sudden, here's my second attempt at a Persona 3/ Fate crossover. I'm starting to get back into writing and for some reason, wanted to try my hand at this again. I believe it's because of the empty feeling I had after I completed Fate/Extella. That game and story were marvelous. There are only a few games and anime that make me have this feeling after completing them, and that one was definitely one of them.**

 **It will be a bit different than the one before.**

 **A bit short I know, but it all depends on how much people want me to continue. I wouldn't mind but if no one wants to see it, why bother continuing right? Anyway, enjoy.**

Happiness. Relief. Satisfaction.

These were all things that a certain blue haired high school student was feeling at the moment as he lay on the, rather hard, legs of his blonde haired companion and comrade. The clouds in the sky moved slowly as time continued to move forward. A slight breeze tickled his face and pushed a tuff of hair in his eyes. He was about to move out of the way, however his arms didn't respond to the signals his brain was sending them. Just as he was getting extremely annoyed at the strands of his hair, slender white fingers gently brushed them away from his face.

Finally rid of the nuisance, he once again relaxed and looked up at the sky. Like this, he was extremely comfortable.

And he deserved to feel this way. Why wouldn't he? He did just save the world from a potential apocalypse. He supposed he deserved some rest. And it all happened in the short span of a year.

This past year had been full of events that he would have never predicted when he first stepped foot in this city again. SEES, the shadows, The Fall, Ryoji, Strega. Everything. Everything that happened during that year had changed him. Whether it was for the better or worse was a matter of opinion, but in his, it was definitely a better change. He had learned to be himself again. Emotions of happiness, anger, sadness. Bit by bit, those emotions, once thought to be lost to him forever, had been slowly returning to him. Even now, staring at the blue sky above him, he could tell he was smiling.

However, a face appeared in his vision.

…..Who was that? The face was definitely female. Cute, blonde hair. She was staring down at him, smiling softly… why?

Oh….That's right….It was Aegis. How could he have forgotten? It didn't make sense. She was definitely important to him, right? So, why?

….That's right. The Seal. He had used his life to create the Great Seal to stop Erebus from reaching Nyx and bringing about the Fall.

So, that was it. This **Body** was perishing. But, of course, he already knew that. How many times had he had those same thoughts? His **Body** would not survive without **Life** in it. It would cease to function and he would pass from this world, his Soul always watching and protecting it. However, he was not protecting humanity so to speak.

He wasn't that noble. Minato Arisato could watch the world burn around him, and he wouldn't bat an eyelash. He could watch and entire country be destroyed and continue going on his daily life, without so much a care in the world. He didn't care about humanity as a whole. No, he only cared about a few very specific people. His friends. Those that journeyed and grew alongside him, their bonds carrying them forth. Those were the people he would soon give his life for.

Ah, he was so tired. Why was that again? Oh, yes. His time in this world was ending.

He tried turning his head, wanting to get another look at Aegis, however, once again, his body would not respond. Instead, he only turned his eyes towards her. Her lips were moving, but he couldn't hear her. Not only her, he couldn't hear anything around him at all. He couldn't feel anything either. His body had gone numb.

Though not able to hear her at all, he took in Aegis's face once more. Ah, it looked like she said that it was okay to rest and close his eyes, although Minato didn't have much faith in his ability to read lips.

Was it really alright, Aegis? For him to rest? The others weren't here yet. He wanted to see them once more. Just one more time. His body, which had been pushed pass its limits, had held out long enough to fulfill his promise to them.

However, he was so tired. Surely, they wouldn't mind if he slept for a bit. Yes, only for a bit.

He closed his eyes, knowing full well, he would probably never open them again. He wasn't angry at the direction his life took. He was satisfied. If he was given a chance to do his life over, he wouldn't change a thing…but he did regret one thing.

He didn't want to die. He still wanted to be with his friends. To hang out. To go eat ramen. To go see a movie. To take walks and talk with them. To go to the beach again. He still wanted to live.

He took it back. If he had another chance to do his life over once again, there was one thing he would want to change. He would want to live with his friends. To find a way to defeat Nyx or Erebus for good and live a normal life with his friends. That is his wish.

A wish that he kept thinking about as the last remnants of his mind disappeared.

A wish that sealed his _**Fate**_ after death.

/

 _The gears turn._ He tries to open his eyes but suddenly there is pain. _They keep spinning, faster._ Pain so bad that his eyes reflexively shut once again as he reaches up to grab his head. _Faster and Faster and Faster._ The source. What is the source of the pain? _FasterFasterFasterFaster._

Information. Too much of it.

Information floods his head. Too much to take in all at once. Words he has no knowledge of appear in his head and before he can comprehend another word, and another, and another. This continues only for a span of 5 seconds, but to him, it feels like an agonizing eternity.

Then, the gears grind to a crawl. The pain stops suddenly, and relief sets in. His brain begins to go back and try to understand some of the data that had just been downloaded into his brain.

The first thing that pops up, Holy Grail.

A magical item, said to grant the wish of the one who holds it. Something that is only heard of in legends and was sought out in the past. Something that shouldn't exist, except only in stories, but the info in his heads tell him otherwise. It's real, and its power was….true as well. One wish, to the one who is granted.

Why did he need to know this? His brain searches again, and he is rewarded with another strange phrase. Holy Grail War.

Once again, information that he should have had, appears in his head.

A war between seven Magi and seven Servants to decide who will win the Holy Grail; who will win the power to get their wish granted. Four Wars have happened in the past. This is the fifth. This?

Ah, he had been summoned. More data in his head appears and his brain comprehends it again.

He was a Servant. One of the seven chosen to be the weapons of the Magi in the war. A symbiotic relationship most of the time. Both must work together to fight the other Magi and Servants and come out on top. He was brought here to fight.

From the info in his head, one of the conditions of an available Servant is that they must have a Wish in mind for the Grail. Otherwise, they wouldn't be needing to risk their lives again, for this war. Did he have a wish he'd want granted?

He did. That wish just before his death. His wish to stay with his friends. A small wish from a boy who had given his worthless life to save his them and accepted the death that came afterwards. Did he really want to fight in this war for such a simple wish?

He didn't know and that surprised him.

He needed more time to think. More time to review all the necessary info in his head. However, he suddenly felt something. Something akin to awe, confusion. Yet, those feeling weren't his.

Then, he "saw" it. A connection. One end attached to him the other to…he didn't know.

He realized that he had been staring at the ground. His body was kneeling, one hand on his head, the other on the ground to steady himself. But he ignored that and followed the connection. He raised his head.

He didn't take notice of the surroundings. No, he chose to ignore everything. That could be dealt with later. First he had to- no, wanted to find the connection he was feeling. In his head, another word popped up.

Master.

It made sense. He was summoned as a Servant, so the Magi who had summoned him would be his Master. And that Master was in front of him.

Their body came in to view. Slender, small.

A girl, he thought.

Then, the locked eyes. Silver eyes met hers. She was speechless. Whether it was because she was in the presence of a being meant to fight and kill or just because she was nervous, he didn't know. They only continued to look at each other.

The mouth move before he could stop it. Four words came out of his mouth.

"Are you my Master?"

The girl looked surprised for an instant. And then….

"Yes." She said.

And the contract was sealed. So, begins the tale of their _**Fate**_.

 **Well? Good? Bad? Let me know. As for who the girl is. I honestly don't know.**

 **I was thinking, why not Rin again? The two seem like they'll make a good pair. But then, I started to like the idea of Ilya and Minato, so for now, until I decide, I left it ambiguous. As for Minato, he will be a bit more like his Persona Q personality and will hardly talk unless spoken to, but I'll try to be his thoughts as best I can. He won't be very emotional, but that's the way I picture he would be. He needs to be a kuudere for him to be Minato.**

 **Story was written in like an hour so there's probably mistakes. Sorry about that, I'll need to get a beta.**

 **Anyway, help me out, what do you guys think? Ilya? Rin? I don't know when I'll update again but I'll try and hurry up and decide what way this story will go and update as fast as I can. Pairing are undecided at the moment.**

 **So long for now.**


	2. Choice: Eyes of Ruby 1

**Well, thanks guys. For putting pressure on me to continue this. I didn't really believe that it would gain much attention. I meant I don't think my first attempt was really any good. But if you guys enjoy it, good on you. I hope I keep you entertained.**

 **Little note here, I was originally going to do Rin but most of you want Illya. Did you know that details on Heracles's summon differ and are hard to find? From my research, one source said that Illya summoned him in the Forest, another said that she summoned him in the castle. I believe in the Unlimited Blade Works anime, he was summoned by the Einzbern family before hand and Illya then took command of him. So, for the sake of the story, we'll go with the anime path.**

 **The Einzberns summoned Heracles and planned to have Illya make a connection with him, however his strength was far too much for her to handle and the connection was left fragile after many attempts. Please go with it.**

 **Still a short chapter, sorry. Let me know if you guys like these lengths or if you guys would prefer longer ones.**

 **/**

Silver eyes met with…

[Choice]

Cerulean shaded eyes.

 _ **Eyes as beautiful as Rubies.**_

Eyes filled with nothing but despair.

/

...Your Fate is sealed...

/

Illyasviel von Einzbern was in awe. No, shock. Maybe a mixture of both, but the emotion overwhelming all her senses at the moment had to be fear.

She was drowning in it. After all, a few feet in front of her stood a Servant. His blue hair swaying slightly in the cold wind. His black school uniform was cut and torn here and there, while his entire right arm was burnt off, showing his well-toned and muscular arm, although it was severely burned to the point that the skin had been charred. However, despite this, he still held on tightly to the sword in his hand.

The sword was…..exquisite, ethereal even. The hilt and base were made of a goblet, a chalice. The guard where feathers, white and pure as snow. From inside the chalice came the blade. Looking as delicate as glass, the blade was clear however from inside it pulsed with a red glow every so often, as if alive. Strangely enough, she felt something emanating from the blade. Nothing evil-like, but also not good. She felt the blading was judging her. Sizing her up.

The ground around him was covered in snow, but it was not pure white. It was stained dark red. Some areas of the red snow were aflame and yet the snow around the flames didn't melt. The biggest of the flames were centered in front of the blue haired Servant. The flames were engulfing a body.

It wasn't just any body either. It was the body of another Servant. One she knew all too well. Herecles's body lay on the ground, blood pooling below him and the staining the snow red, flames dancing on and around him. He made noises, gurgling, trying to move and get up, however, his body had been burned to a crisp to put it lightly. While Illya didn't have the connection to Heracles like before, she knew that whatever her new Servant did, managed to kill Heracles a number of times. She didn't know exactly how many, but seeing that attack first hand, she wouldn't doubt that Berserker was on his last legs.

And to think, she thought she would have died today by those wolves, but her world was turned upside down the minute they attacked her. It was during that time that she wished out to be saved. To be cared for. To never be abandoned again, and something had answered.

/

Illya ruby eyes were locked with the stranger's silver. She wasn't entirely sure why she had answered his questions, but she had answered before she knew what she was doing. She was his Master, but that couldn't be true. Her Servant was Berserker. Well, he should have been anyway, but the pain of having to control and maintain him in this world until the Grail appeared, was too hard on her body. Leysritt and Sella had severed the connection before she could tell them to stop.

Not wanting to be known as a failure to her family and risk punishment, she had asked them to keep quiet. She tried again, and again, until finally the connection was established, but the pain was still too great to do anything too extraneous with Berserker. Then, her grandfather wanted to test them. She had thrown them both outside of the mansion, into the snow filled forest, and were tasked to return on their own without help. Needless to say, if she had to move Berserker for that long the pain would cause her to pass out, so she had abandoned him and went on her own.

She was relatively safe, albeit the extreme cold. However, her situation had taken a turn for the worse as she noticed a pack of wolves following her. She had tried to run, but they were wolves. They had caught up and without waiting, bit into her.

She screamed. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt! They were biting her arms, legs, her head, stomach, nearly everywhere on her, trying to tear her apart.

In that moment, she made a wish. A wish for someone to rescue her. A wish for someone to protect her. A wish for someone to lover her and care for her, and apparently, her wish was granted.

The wild wolves, sensing something coming, let go of her and jumped away. Then there was a bright light and the sensation of something snapping, and right after, being renewed. She felt another connection. She had at first thought it to be her connection to Berserker, but this connection felt warmer, kinder, and pleasant all around. It did not burden her and instead made her feel safe.

The light died down and she tried to sit up from where the wolves left her. In front of her was another person. Well, person wasn't right. He had been kneeling, a hand on his head, the other on the ground helping steady him. He remained like that for a few seconds and then, he started to raise his head. Their eyes met and then he had asked her.

"Are you my Master?"

It couldn't have been possible, she had Berserker. She had her Servant….and yet, the next words to come out of her mouth was…

"Yes." She even surprised herself with how much confidence she had in her answer.

They then stayed silent for a few seconds, just staring into each other's eyes. It was getting a little awkward for Illya, but just as she was about to say something, she noticed something move from behind the Servant.

A wolf. Ready to pounce. She opened her mouth to warn him.

/

(Minato POV)

Cute. That was how he would describe the small girl in front of him. Her red eyes were enticing, captivating.

Minato was a bit trouble though. They were outside, in some pretty cold weather and this girl was only wearing a white dress. No, not all white. Red spots were on her dress in various places. Blood. She was bleeding. Why?

Then….

 _Danger._

Dodge? Optional. Counterattack? Probably a better option.

With speed, he didn't know he had, Minato quickly drew the sword he had sheathed at his side and without looking back, swung the sword in a wide arc behind him. The next instant he felt a warm liquid splash onto his back. He heard something land in the snow to the left of him.

He looked. A wolf. Well, what was a wolf anyway. Only the bottom half of it was there, its blood already staining the snow. He looked to right and found the top half of its body. Well, what an unfortunate end.

Minato, still sensing that he was in danger, slowly stood up. During that time, he took a look at the sword in his right hand. He instantly recognized it. It was unoriginal, basic. An empty sword with no name. A Nihil Sword.

Odd. Not his first choice in weapons but it would have to do for now.

He turned around. Five more wolves surrounded him, unsure of what to do. Having seen one of their own cry out in pain before becoming split in two, they circled him, trying to decide whether he was easy prey, like the girl behind him, or a threat. Of course, being animals, starving ones at that, they were more inclined to believe he was easy prey.

Now, while Minato was indifferent to death under normal circumstances, he did try to avoid it if possible. He didn't want to kill these wolves, but they were wild, hunting, and hungry. HE doubted he could reason with them. If needed, he would defend himself and the little girl behind him. However, there might be another way to solve this without having to kill them.

Minato closed his eyes and concentrated. He looked inside himself, searching for another part of him. A Persona. One that would be able to help him. Not having needed his Persona ability the last few months of school, he was a bit rusty. Oh, wait. He found it. 'Grabbing' hold of the Persona, he shifted it into his **Mind.**

One of the wolves, sensing an opening, ran straight towards Minato, growling. If he didn't do something soon, this wolf would attack him.

"What are you doing?! Hurry, up and protect yourself!" Minato heard the girl behind him scream.

Minato opened his eyes and glared at the wolf. The effect was instantaneous.

The wolf tripped over itself and the resulting momentum made it roll forward. As soon as it came to a stop, it got back up on its knees, however, its ears were pulled back, his head was down and it was whining. It started to back up slowly, fearful.

Then Minato glared at the other wolves, they started to do the same. They were scared. But, of course, why wouldn't they be. Minato had equipped one of his personal Persona. The Greek God of Death Thanatos. Everything that is considered alive would be fearful of death no matter what. Well, not everything, but these wolves were definitely scared of Death.

Usually a glare would have never stopped these mindless beasts, but when a Persona was equipped to Minato, he gained their abilities. One of the abilities being amplifying his anger and bloodlust. Fear was a powerful weapon and one that Thanatos excelled at using.

Then, the first wolf ran away. Then the next, and the next. Minato kept glaring in their directions, directing his bloodlust at them until they were out of site. As soon as they couldn't be seen anymore, Minato relaxed.

He took a deep breath and quickly switched back to his original Persona, Orpheus, though outwardly it didn't appear like he did a thing. He sheathed his sword and turned around, about to ask if she was alright, but stopped himself when he got a look at her face.

Her eyes were widened, her mouth agape. Her entire body trembled and she stared at him. In her eyes, he could it. Fear.

Minato sweatdropped. It looks like he overdid it, releasing his blood lust with Thanatos as an amplifier, that it even reached her. He sighed and started walking towards.

When she saw this, her body stopped trembling and she looked up at him. Her mouth opened and closed, trying to get something, anything out.

"S-Sto-Stop. P-Ple-Please." She finally managed.

He ignored her.

He walked right up to her and knelt down, trying to get to her eye level. She was still shaking a bit. She needed to calm down. As long as he was here, she would be safe. That being said, he needed to do something about her wounds first. Maybe that would help convince her that he wasn't a danger. Then he would be able to ask her some questions because, boy, did he have a ton.

Her eyes were glued to his every move.

He reached down and grabber the Evoker from his holster. She stiffened

Evoker. The Key to his most powerful weapon. It looked like a gun, and to summon a Persona, one needed to face their mortality. What better way to do that then to point it at their own head and pull the trigger?

So, he did just that. Thinking of the right Persona, he raised the Evoker to his head. Her eyes widened once more.

"WH-What are you doing?! Don't!" She yelled as she reached for the Evoker.

Too late. A gunshot rang out, followed by the sound of breaking glass.

/

(Illya POV)

What?! What was this idiotic, stupid Servant thinking?! Whatever he did to frighten the wolves worked, however the feeling of dread she felt at that time was unimaginable.

She was scared for her life. That Servant would kill her. She actually saw her death by his hand. His bloodlust had been suffocating.

Honestly, if he wanted to scare the wolves he could have done that without affecting her as well, couldn't he have?

And now, it seemed as if he wanted to commit suicide as to repent! Why?!

She needed to stop him. She moved her arms quickly but she was too late and a gun shot rang out along with….the sound of breaking glass?

She had expected to see blood come out of the other side of his head, but instead, what looked like shards of glass flew out. The glowing pieces of glass floated for a bit before converging right in front of her. Slowly, a small humanoid figure started to form. Once all pieces finally came together, the glowing stopped, and it the figures place, was what looked like a small person. Except, this person had wings. And pointy ears.

She had orange hair and wore a blue one piece leotard and long blue gloves and similarly colored shoes. Her wings, sparkled a bit as they flapped rapidly. A mischievous smile adorned her face. A fairy? Her Servant summoned a Fairy?

What? What just happened?

"Eh…Wai..What?" She managed to stutter out.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Pixie. My Master here wishes for me to heal your wounds. Is that fine?" The small girl, adequately named Pixie asked.

Illya was still to shocked/confused to reply.

Her Servant though, had a curious expression on his face as he looked at Pixie, as if he was surprised she could talk. No, he was not allowed to be confused. She was.

Taking her silence as a yes, Pixie flew close to Illya's face and cupped her hands together. In them, a small light start to shine. It continued to grow in intensity until Pixie crushed the light in her tiny hands and spread her arms at her.

Instantly, Illya felt relief. Her pain disappeared, her weariness gone, and she felt warm inside. She quickly reached for a place where she knew one of the wolves bit her and felt around. Nothing. Not even a scar.

She looked back up to Pixie, who was smiling, ear to ear.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

Illya nodded, slightly.

Pixie giggled and then started to glow. As she started to dim, her entire being disappeared, and she was now face to face with the Blue haired Servant. His brow was furrowed as he stared at the place where Pixie was.

"Weird." Was the only thing he said before he stood up.

Weird? What was? Everything that has happened to her up to this point was strange.

A hand appeared in front of her face. She looked up at the Servant, his face impassive. He didn't say anything but kept his arm outstretched.

She narrowed her eyes at him before she took his hand and helped her up. She needed him to explain everything. Why he was here. Who he was. And why he was her Servant. He had better have good answers too.

But….

Before she could ask a single thing, a roar exploded from the forest.

They both looked in the direction of the roar. The trees in that direction were shaking and birds were flying away. Something was coming and she knew exactly what. Things were about to get complicated.

Seeming to understand the situation, and the fact that whatever was coming towards them was coming fast, he stepped in front of her and drew his sword.

"Stay back." He said, his voice devoid of emotion.

Another roar. **He** was getting close. Battle was unavoidable.

/

 **I wrote this from 2-5 in the morning, expect mistake here and there. I still need to find a beta to fix my grammar and wording, one of my downfalls for sure.**

 **Little thing, Illya may not act like she would so I need to fix that but let me know. Also, there's something up with Minato's Persona but I'm not revealing just yet. Just know that he was immediately summoned right after death.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts.**

 **See ya.**


	3. The Fight Begins

**So, this was meant to, originally, be one big fight chapter. And then a rookie mistake happened. I was 3/4 of the way done, and windows decided to update after I held off for too long. No questions, no warnings, just hey, I'm updating sorry but you've prolonged this far enough. So, my laptop restarted, and I, like the professional I am, did not save. And there went everything I wrote and the motivation to write it all again in a hurry.**

 **So, yeah, that was my fault and I do apologize for that since I did not update in a bit. Don't worry, I'm still writing the story, but I will take some time to get this fight right. It will decide how powerful I want Minato to be for the rest of the story after all.**

 **I rewrote this part and uploaded it just so that you guys know that I'm still here. Sorry for the cliff hanger.**

 **In the small-depression I had after the story being deleted, I decided to get my mind off by writing other cross over I was planning on doing so, to slightly make up for it, I'll show you guys some previews and you guys tell me whether you guys would be interested.**

 **Anyways, on with it.**

* * *

Heracles was getting nearer. They both heard his roar. They both could see the trees in the distance shaking. He was coming their way.

This was bad. They needed to get away from here, but they were in a big clearing with nowhere to hide. Even if they could start running, she would definitely be a burden. They snow would slow her down and he would be on them before they knew it.

They needed to fight. He would need to fight, and survive against one of the most, if not, the most powerful Servant, Hercules. He didn't need to defeat him completely. He only needed kill him once. That would give them an opening to run while Hercules resurrected and recovered. However, it was easier said than done.

She looked back to her new Servant. He didn't exactly inspire confidence in his appearance. He looked lanky, and easily breakable. She didn't know anything about him either. Nothing about his battle experience, his background, or just him in general. That trick with manipulating the wild wolves' fear was impressive, but she doubted that it would work against Hercules. Was he hiding some amazing fighting technique? Did that plain looking blade in his hand have some sort of secret? She hoped so, for their sakes.

"Get back." He said, still looking in the direction of the shaking trees.

Illya looked at him quizzically. His voice sounded so emotionless. He wasn't angry, or forceful. He just commanded her to get back.

When she didn't do as he said, he turned his head to the side, not fully looking back.

"I won't be able to protect you." He said, once again, in monotone.

That was….true. If-No, when the fight started, she would be in his way if she was near. She needed to make some distance between them. Hell, maybe she would just run as far away as she can, and try to avoid death all together.

"I understand." She said, and turned her around, but before running off, she turned her head to him again. " That's a Servant coming for us, and it's no ordinary one. It's a Berserker-class Servant. Hercules." Illya said, grimly.

Minato said nothing, only taking in the information.

Puzzled by his lack of response, Illya continued. "His Noble Phantasm is called God Hand. It allows him to resurrect 11 times. That means he has a total of 12 lives. It takes time for him to recover from dying, so if you can kill him only once we should have enough time to run."

Minato made no response and only nodded his head, and once again looked forward.

Content that he listened, she turned her head around before giving one final piece of advice. "He will also not be affected with any weak attacks. If you have a strong Noble Phantasm, use it. I doubt that sword would even leave a scratch."

With that, Illya started running, trying to get to a safer distance.

* * *

(Minato POV)

Hercules? The Demi-God Hercules? He was here, and the one making those primal roars? And what are those insane abilities?

Well, in battles like these, information is key. Minato closed his eyes, trying to drown out another roar that was getting nearer.

Hercules, the demi-god son of Zeus. One of the most famous heroes to be known throughout history. Famous for completing his Twelve Labors. Zeus wife, Hera, tried to kill him as a baby with two snakes, but Hercules strangled both, showing early promise of his great strength. He was trained by the Centaur Chiron, who helped him control his immense strength after having killed on accident. Cursed to suffer random episodes of madness by Hera, hence the designation to a Berserker-class. Unfortunately, these bouts of madness and rage resulted in the death of his wife Megara, and his five children. In trying to repent, he went to his sister, who gave him the Twelve Labors.

By completing them, he cemented his place as a Hero, as well as gained his Noble Phantasm, God Hand. His ability to resurrect and regenerate a "life".

Well, it wouldn't be the first time that he battled someone with "lives". Ryoji, in his Nyx-avatar state, would heal or regenerate the minute they seemed to be to doing anything to him, and yet, they made it through that battle just fine. Although, he did have the support of his friends and team mates with him at the time. Having to do it over again alone….

It was possible, Minato did survive a fight with Elizabeth. She was no walk in the park either. In fact….If he had to choose, Elizabeth was a harder foe than Nyx….Which was saying something. Elizabeth was a being that governed over power and he felt it firsthand.

If Minato survived those two battles, he was sure he would come out of this one just fine.

" **It would not do you well to go into battle overconfident."**

Minato, for one of the few times in his life, showed emotion. His eyebrows raised in surprise and he quickly turned around, looking everywhere near him.

Nothing. No one. Yet, he was sure he had heard a voice close by.

" **You did. My voice."** A feminine voice echoed.

Minato stopped looking around. The voice…had come from his head. There was a female voice in his head. Why?

" **At the moment, I would not worry about me. The enemy is nearly upon us. Should you still stand after this battle, which is what I predict will happen, I will properly explain myself."** The voice in his head said.

Minato blinked then nodded, not knowing if the voice had registered it. That….was a first for Minato, and he had seen and heard some weird things. Well, at least it would explain itself after this situation.

Speaking of which….

Another roar erupted and then, in the distance, a figure broke through the tree line. He….was massive. Even with the distance between them, Minato could easily tell that Hercules towered over him. His appearance, terrifying, to say the least. His brown hair was long, raggedy. His skin was a dark gray in color, as well as looking almost rock like, with some protrusions, jagged, coming out of places on his body. It looked like his skin was some sort of make-shift armor. He wore no shirt, which clearly showed his nude, but extremely defined and muscular chest and upper body. He wore battle armor on his lower half, what looked like a skirt and nothing else. No shoes, choosing to go barefoot. His eyes are what caught Minato's attention the most. His left eyes was yellow, almost the color of amber, but his right one, much like the girl he had just met, was red, almost glowing, which seemed to make his glare that more horrifying. The only kind of weapon that Minato could make out on the giant, was the great slab of rock that he had in his hand. One hit from that would most certainly kill a man, maybe even pulverize him. One thing was clear to Minato. He did not want to get hit with that.

Minato was slightly surprised that he could make out such detail. They weren't close by any means, they had a couple of hundred feet between them. The thought quickly left his mind as he chalked it up to be another perk of being a Servant.

" **Stand ready."** The voice spoke up once again. **"As I said before, Hercules is not a foe that should be trifled with, especially in a Berserker class. Although he has lost the use of one his most powerful Noble Phantasms, he still quite the adversary. Seeing as Hercules will more than definitely try to engage in physical combat, why not equip a Persona that is immune to that."**

What a coincidence, Minato was thinking the same thing. He closed his eyes and concentrated once more. At that moment, he heard another roar and then the sound of thundering footsteps coming toward him. He really was a monster if he could make footsteps that loud, even in snow.

Thinking to what Persona would be best, Minato decided to go with one of his strongest ones again. Thanatos was resistant to both, slashing and bash attacks. It didn't nullify the damage he would take fully, however he didn't exactly know what that weapon Hercules carried categorized as, so it was a precaution. Which meant that he would have to take a hit to figure out which. Once he did, he would be able to choose the appropriate Persona to nullify the damage completely.

" **A sound strategy I suppose. The more info we have, the better we can plan to take him out. Will you take his first strike? Or will you defend? Choose, he is near upon you."** Said the voice.

Minato opened his eyes. For some odd reason, everything seemed a lot clearer than before to him. As if his mind had been clear of any thoughts except the battle that was about to begin.

The voice had been right. Hercules was still running toward him, only a few feet in front of him, his arm already brought up for his first attack. It would be devastating no doubt, but it would hurt Minato that much thanks to his resistance. He could defend himself as well. Thanatos's strength was nothing to scoff at. He was sure that he could match the giant's strength with Thanatos equipped, however that would serve no purpose other than prolonging the fight.

He needed to find out exactly what type of damage that pseudo-axe of his categorized as. So, Minato would let Hercules land a hit.

This, might hurt a bit. Maybe a lot. In a second Minato would know which one.

* * *

(Illya POV)

She had gotten some ways away, on top of one of the hills and got a good view at her new Servant as he stood there while Hercules charged him. She wondered exactly what he would do as Hercules got nearer and nearer.

She started to panic when Hercules jumped into the air and swung his axe and her Servant still made no move. Her eyes widened and let out a noise when she saw the axe land a hit on the Servant's side and send him flying to the left of Hercules. Not even the great amount of snow was enough to cushion him as he crashed into the ground and created a small hole.

Her new Servant was stupid! Why had he done nothing to defend himself? He didn't even dodge out of the way of the strike, instead, choosing to just stand there like an idiot and let himself be hit. There was no way he would be getting up. His bones were probably crushed, half his body gone, or maybe, he even died already from that one hit.

Maybe she still had enough time to run without attracting Hercules's attention.

But her expectations were shattered as her Servant got up casually from the hole he was in and brushed some of the dust of his uniform. He was still alive! And somehow, he looked okay!

How? Hercules had definitely hit him. There was no way to come out unscathed from one of his attacks without the use of a Noble Phantasm.

Before she could think any more, the Servant once again took out the gun at his side and brought it up to his head.

Once again, she started to panic, thinking he was going to kill himself again and nearly screamed out, but she knew he would be okay. She had seen what that gun could do, so why was she panicking?

He pulled the trigger and again, shards of blue colored glass came out of his head and started forming a small figure in front of him as Hercules roared and charged at him again.

The small figure completely materialized. However, this one looked a bit different. Illya couldn't exactly see the figure all that well it small size at this distance making it hard to make out clear details. It was once again, what she assumed to be a fairy, however, there was no blue colored clothes on this one. Instead, from what she could see, this one wore black. She also did not have the red hair the one before had, but she couldn't quite tell what the color was now.

The fairy wasted no time in forming the glowing ball in its hand and then bringing its hand up, showering the Servant in a glowing light. He was healing himself, she assumed. It looked like he didn't exactly come out unscathed. As soon as the light died down, the small figure vanished, and once again Hercules was on him, his axe already swinging, this time, for his head.

Would he let himself be hit again? Illya slightly worried about that. But her worries were for nothing as this time, the Servant brought his bare left hand up and caught Berserker's axe.

Illya's eyes once again widened and she knew then that this would be an interesting fight.

* * *

 **Opinions? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Anyway, here are some of the other stories I had been thinking up.**

* * *

(Persona 3 X Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai)

"Nice to meet you. My name is Minato Arisato." The blue-haired boy with the emotionless look said.

The auburn haired girl next to him continued where he left off. "And mine is Hamuko Arisato. Nice to meet you. If you haven't already guessed, we're twins. My brother here may not be much of a talker but I hope you guys can all get along."

Most of the guys, even I, found myself attracted by her. She had a smile that brightened up the room, much like how Kazuko did with the Kazama Family. Meanwhile, the girls were already whispering to each other about how they found the guy to be handsome and attractive.

Before Ume-sensei could even ask if there was any questions, Kazuko threw her hand up in the air.

"Hey, hey, are either of you guys strong?" She asked, her warriors spirit excited.

The more talkative of the two, the girl smiled at the question. "If I had to say, I believe we can hold out own."

A small smile crept on her face as she looked to her brother. The only response from that look was a small huff.

Kazuko on the other hand, was already bouncing up and down. Or she would be if she wasn't behind her desk.

"Is that so? Then, how about a duel? Two-on-two." Kazuko suggested.

Two sets of yellow eyes stared a Kazuko, the owners of those eyes both debating whether or not to accept, or decline her request.

* * *

(Persona 5 X No Game No Life)

"Listen brave warriors of my kingdom!" Akira yelled loudly to the chess pieces.

His side of the board quickly looked back and stared up at him. All eyes, even our opponent's eyes were on him.

"Why is it you fight? For glory? For honor? For money? No, for none of those. You fight to protect those you hold most dear to your Heart. For look in front of you at our enemies' army." He yelled and with a flourish, he pointed to the other side of the board.

The chess pieces looked over and saw the opposing army. The glowed with dark energy swirling about them.

"They are possessed. Clouded over with malice and look to take out homes, our lives and our families and friends. We must not let them win. For the sake of our loved one, we must win!" Akira yelled and held his fist in the air.

The chess pieces cried out and yelled to the heavens. They were motivated now. Their opponent looked back in shock. Even, Ryuji and Anne were a little confused.

"Ooohhh. Nice speech Joker." Futaba said, admiring the rallied soldiers.

However, Akira was not done.

"Also, your king will fight with you." With that, Akira jumped over the ledge and down into the board, shocking everyone in the room.

* * *

(Persona 3 X Sword Art Online)

Minato looked over the place. Where was he? It looked like a town straight out of an old school rpg game. It didn't make any sense. He was supposed to be in the Seal. At least his mind and soul were. What was going on?

Not wanting to stand around like an idiot and wanting to collect some information, Minato walked forward. There were various people, most of them excited and running around the place, talking with each other and the peddlers and merchants they passed.

Minato was engrossed with looking around that he didn't notice the short person in front of him.

He bumped into her and let out a small yelp.

"Sorry." Minato quickly apologized, albeit without any emotion in his voice, and looked down.

They had red hair, coming down to only their shoulders and wide green eyes, which were currently looking up at him and glaring.

"Watch were you're going. I know this place is amazing but come on. You're acting like a noob." The girl said, rubbing her head.

Minato tilted his head in confusion. Noob? Was that an insult?

"Anyway, what's your name? Touya? Wow, I hope that's not your real name. You know how easily trackable you would be to a hacker?" She asked.

Minato was even more confused. What was she going on about?

"You should use a cool name. Or something mysterious, like mine."

"It's Alibaba."

* * *

 **I've got more I'm working on at the moment, but these are just some of the ones that I'm actively making rough drafts and deleting. Don't worry though, this isn't taking any time out of Fate Seal Night anymore. It's just something I write when the inspiration pops up. Anyway, let me know if any of those stories would be something you guys would be interested in.**

 **I'll try and get the rest of the fight in the next two weeks so look forward to it.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
